Temple Reunion
by rainbowunicornsparkles
Summary: Scarlett Fox and Karma think that retrieving the hidden idol will be a piece of cake, until Montana shows up with his student. And what's with the genteel conquistador boasting a fabulous goatee?
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett Fox smiled at the moldering stone temple before her. "We found it, Karma. At long friggin last." The thing hadn't seen human habitation for thousands of years at least. Really, it was a wonder that it still stood at all. And tucked away in some long-forgotten nook was a lovely little gold idol just waiting to be found by cunning escape artist Scarlett Fox. "Alright now, the faster we find the idol, the faster we get out of this stinking swamp." Karma nodded silently. The young girl was always quiet, especially compared to Scarlett, who tended to be on the rowdy side, always making bets and getting into situations she would later regret. She always got out of them of course, sometimes by herself, but usually with the help of her loyal friend. But she'd never truly been stuck. And she'd like to keep it that way.

She shouldered her pack again and started for the mouth of the temple, Karma Lee following just a bit behind. However, just as her first step landed on the nearest uneven stone, a grinding sound alerted her to an all-too-familiar danger. She spun quickly to the side and pushed Karma back out of the tunnel. She heard and felt a solid _thunk _as a stone knife lodged itself in her pack. "Damn it." She growled. She'd run into temples like these before. Ones with booby traps which actually _worked_. Usually that meant some kind of locals were maintaining them, keeping the primitive gears oiled and the spears sharp. This would make things far more difficult than they need to be.

"You didn't see any villages, right?" She asked Karma, who shook her head, little beads rattled quietly from her hair ornaments. Karma always dressed in the traditional Japanese garb and kept her hair immaculate in intricate twists, even while slogging through a putrid jungle. Scarlett herself preferred denim and boots. Her long, red hair was kept out of her face and off her sweaty neck in a simple pony tail.

Scarlett briefly considered turning back, but she wasn't about to let go of her prize after spending weeks searching in this Godforsaken swamp, picking up clues and hidden signs. They'd simply have to find another way in. As her eyes adjusted to the gloom of the tunnel, she could finally see the telltale signs of the traps: dried blood and bones littered the floor, as well as what looked like monkey droppings, but all of the bones were definitely human. So how were the monkey getting in?

Karma tapped her shoulder and pointed up. Long, thick vines spilled from deep cracks in the ancient ceiling. Some were stripped of their leaves from countless little monkey hands swinging from them daily, others were covered in them. Scarlett decided to trust the monkeys and not touch the leafier ones. They were too high up for them to jump with the heavy packs weighing them down, so they began the arduous task of removing the extra weight and keeping only what would be absolutely essential.

There was no telling how long they would be in the booby-trapped temple or what they might run into. Scarlett removed a torch and length of rope from her pack along with what was left of their provisions and started transferring them to the small leather pouches she wore strapped to either side of her belt along with a small pistol and knife. Karma did the same with her cloth sacks then stashed their packs under some nearby brush.

"Okay, Karma, think you can make it?" The vines were a fair way past the entrance, so if they missed the vine and fell, there was a pretty good chance they'd get impaled on something. The tiny girl took a few steps back and made a running leap for the nearest vine.

She caught it neatly in one hand and reached out for the next before stopping midair to look back with one eyebrow raised. "Fair enough." Scarlett said, and leaped for a vine.

The tunnel got darker and darker the farther in they went. Even as their eyes adjusted to the dark, they still had trouble finding the vines to swing from. At one point Scarlett missed and caught one of the leafy vines in her panic. Karma noticed and pulled her away just as the ancient stone roof began to topple around the trick vine.

Coughing in the thousand year old dust they hung helplessly, trying to catch their breath. "You know, I used to think monkey bars were fun." Scarlett laughed shakily. "So do your arms feel like they're about to fall off?" Karma nodded and said in her heavily accented English, "I hope there isn't some ancient disease floating around in this dirt." Scarlett laughed, "You know, that's what I love about you, Miss Lee, you always see the bright side of things."

Finally they reached the end of the tunnel. Scarlett cautiously lowered herself down onto the uneven stone floor and looked around. The room was piled high little gold, red and blue discs. "Umm, Karma, do you remember anything about ah…" she tried to pick up one of the discs but it crumbled into brightly colored powder, "this stuff?"

Karma cupped some of the powder in her palm and smelled it, "No but it's an herb. There was a woman in my home town that would use this to make potions and things. They were supposed to lengthen your life." Scarlett nodded, "Weird. Think we could sell it?"

"Still looking to make a profit off of the world's history I see, Scar." The booming voice echoed around the room as a two tall figures stepped out of the shadows. One's face was almost completely obscured by a worn felt hat.

"Still wearing that ratty old hat I see, Montana. Who's your friend? I thought you worked solo."

Montana glanced at the boy at his side. "Zack. We were on a educational trip, but it turned out to be a little more than we expected."

Scarlett snorted. "Yep, that sounds about right for you, Montana. Now, get out of here. This is our job."

The kid, Zack, looked confused, "Is she working for another museum, Professor?"

Montana shook his head, "No, Zack, Miss Fox doesn't work for anyone but herself."

Scarlett laughed derisively, "That's rich coming from you, _Professor_. I remember a time when you would have happily sold this idol to the highest bidder."

Montana grunted, "Well it doesn't matter anymore because it isn't _here_. We've looked. Plus, the place is riddled with booby traps so I suggest you and your… I'm sorry who are you?"

"You know Karma."

"Not her. The conquistador."

Everyone turned to stare at the blonde gentleman in full blown armor who had crept quietly into their midst while Scarlett and Montana were snarking at each other. "Francisco Montoya, pleasure to meet you. Now, may I suggest that you run. The monkeys are coming."

* * *

**Hey there sparkles here. Please leave a review, you have no idea what joy reviews bring me. (bushels full. B.U.S.H.E.L.S.) I know our street wise cop isn't in this chapter or Guy Dangerous but believe me. I'm getting there. Just a little something to look forward to ;)**

** Sincerely, Lady Rainbow Unicorn Sparkles the 3rd**

** (Jk not my real title... But it could be O_O)**


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett Fox had seen many things in her day. She had stolen jewels in Asia and seduced counts in Russia. She had even liberated artifacts from other con artists and explorers when the need arose. But her specialty was escape. However, when the shadows of a hundred deranged monkeys flickered along the ancient tunnel walls, she could barely believe it.

Distantly, the sound of Francisco, the hairy blonde conquistador, yelling and the slapping of shoes on stone penetrated her shocked fog, but still she didn't move. Not when the shadows became solid forms. Solid black apes loping awkwardly toward them from across the massive room, moving much faster than they should be able to. Not to mention the skulls. Shining human skulls glistened on their furry monkey faces, and Scarlett Fox, notorious thief and escaper of all situations sticky, simply froze.

The monkeys, however, did not. Scarlett knew she was going to die when their hot breath tickled her cold skin. She closed her eyes and tensed for their impact.

Until a warm, calloused hand closed around her wrist and pulled her away. Scarlett's eyes snapped open and she stumbled away from the screaming beasts. Montana roared, "Run, damn you!" and dragged her after the others who were sprinting down another tunnel.

She wrenched her hand out of his grasp and ran hard after the others. "What did you think you were doing?" Montana growled at her as they tried to pull away from the horde of slavering primates.

"What do you _think _I was doing?" Scarlett snapped angrily. She wouldn't admit to this stuck up school teacher that she had almost given up. _He _was the one who gave up. _He _was the one who backed down and got sentimental over nothing. _He _was the one who suddenly found a couple morals and decided to let society neuter him like some stray cat they pick off the streets. Cause that's what he'd been. _That's _what happens when you get emotions get in the way in this business.

Scarlett put her head down and ran faster. She wouldn't think about Montana as he had been. She wouldn't think about what they had been together. Because that was emotion. And emotion made you weak. _He _taught her that.

Her lungs ached. Her legs burned. She was covered in a cold sweat even though she felt over heated. The air was too thick. Or maybe too thin? Either way it was like breathing under water. Scarlett had caught up to the others and was running at the end of their little pack. The conquistador was in the lead. Though how some loon, wearing sheet metal had turned into their leader she had no idea.

He turned sharply and pulled open a little door in the wall and everyone piled in. Scarlett dropped to the floor and tried not to throw up. She couldn't remember the last time she had run that far. The conquistador slammed the door and stood in the middle of the small, dimly lit room, panting.

"Welcome," he wheezed, "to my," he coughed loudly, "humble abode. Mi casa es su casa." The walls of his "abode" were lined with rough shelves filled with even rougher clay jars and bottles. Scarlett could smell herbs and smoke and something faintly rotten. Though that may have just been B.O. - schlepping through a jungle didn't exactly leave anyone smelling fresh, or looking fresh for that matter. Except for Karma, though her hair may be doing all the work there.

Karma was actually started to look a little run down, pun intended. She had collapsed next to Scarlett and was breathing heavily, as were Montana and his Zack.

"You," Scarlett gasped, motioning to El Conquistador, "Them I get," she waved at Montana and Zack, "But you." back to the conquistador, "What the hell?"

The conquistador looked shocked for a moment before regaining his composure. He bowed low, "Francisco Montoya, pleasure to mee-"

"Yeah, yeah, introductions are over. What are you _doing _here?" Scarlett had found her second wind and was feeling rather put out that there were not two but _three_ people here to take the idol from her.

Francisco shifted uncomfortably and glanced around the room. "Well… I came here on a scouting mission from Spain. It was soon after that damn Cortez had conquered some natives of the new world, and I had set sail to have a conquest of my own."

Everyone stared blankly at him. The Zack spoke up, "Cortez as in… the douche bag that destroyed an entire culture, Cortez?"

Francisco nodded grumpily, "So you have heard of him, yes? I never much liked the man. He was far too arrogant for my taste. But I wouldn't be outdone by him. So I came here with a few dozen men to win an even greater fortune."

Scarlett snorted in a most unladylike way and shook her head in disbelief. This man really was crazy.

But he continued, "When we arrived the people worshipped us like gods. They were amazed by our weapons, and by the ships we had appeared in. And we were equally amazed by the wealth of the city, the scale of the temples, no matter how primitive, and especially the magic."

Scarlett couldn't take anymore. "Magic? Sure, whatever. I'm out." She jumped up and headed for the door. "Let's go, Karma." Karma stayed put. "Karma?"

The smaller girl kept her gaze locked in her lap for a moment. "We should stay."

Scarlett laughed incredulously, "You can't be serious. This man is insane. He's claiming to know _Cortez, _as in Hernando Cortez, who died over five hundred years ago."

"Just listen?" Karma looked up at her plaintively. She was a mess; her hair had fallen from it's intricate twist and fell in sweaty straggles down her back. She hadn't looked this tired and unkempt since Scarlett first saw her in China.

Slowly she nodded and sat back down next to her friend. From the corner of her eye she saw Montana watching the exchange closely. But she refused to look at him.

Francisco took the silence as his cue to carry on, "The native people could do wondrous things with their magic. Cure terrible illness and induce visions, but they could also cast curses. Of which I had far too much experience with. You see while I was there… I had many conquests, and not the fame seeking kind. One of which was a young woman named Atzi. She was beautiful, but nothing special. At least I didn't think so. But of course her grandmother was one of the most powerful magic workers of all. And unfortunately, her specialty was curses. So when her granddaughter came to her in tears. Wailing about the horrible man who tricked her into loving him, she appealed to their priests to have me and my men sacrificed to their true gods. But they feared us too much. They rejected her request and sent her home.

"That's where the story would have ended. However my men feared that the old woman had sewn a seed of doubt about our divinity." He looked ashamed then, "It is hard to give up power once you have so much of it. So they threated the priests with their guns, demanding that Atzi be sacrificed for her insolence towards me, their leader.

"So they tore her away from her grandmother to be sacrificed in the morning on the alter of their sun god."

"Why didn't you stop them?" The cry came from Zack. He stared at Montoya in horror, and Montana awkwardly patted his shoulder.

Montoya tried not not to make eye contact, "I wish I had now. Though at the time it seemed the best option. These were a brutal people, and the only way to keep our power was to be brutal ourselves. Of course Atzi tried to run from them. She was strong and quick. But she couldn't run forever. And eventually as she tried to escape through the narrow, winding paths of the city she became exhausted and fell. And so the priests caught her, dragged her back to the temple and tore her heart out."

The room was silent, even Scarlett caught up in the gruesome tale of poor Atzi's demise.

"That was how the curse was laid on the temple. Her grandmother was infuriated, she saw through my godly façade into the maze of trickery and deceit that really gave me my power. And she was just as angry with her own people, for putting their faith in a few outsiders with strange fire sticks. So she laid a curse not just on me, but on the entire city.

"She turned the people, every single one of them into massive apes. That's why the monkeys wear the skulls. They are their human faces. Everyone even my men, but not me. For me, she had a worse plan. First, she gave the temple its own life- it breaths and moves, its passages and pathways twisting and turning and even changing. And then she gave the monkeys rage, a primal, senseless rage towards me, and every other human who enters the place. They can sense us. They know where we are. Or they can find us after a time if we stay in one place for too long. And once the chase begins you can never escape. There is no end to the running. There is no way out.

"That was her curse for me. To run from my people, my men and the natives who bowed at my feet. With no hope of escape. To run as her granddaughter ran."


	3. Chapter 3

**Had a little trouble in the middle but towards the end this chapter practically wrote itself. I'm really enjoying this story, I might actually cut off my other fanfic a little short so I can focus on this one. Hmm... decisions.**

* * *

There was a long silence after Francisco finished his silence, him looking at the group of explorers with pleading eyes, begging them to believe him and understand, and everyone else at a loss for words. Because really what can you say to a ancient Mesoamerican curse story after being chased by a horde of blood thirsty daemon monkeys? Except maybe, "I buy it."

Four pairs of incredulous eyes turned toward Montana Smith.

"Really?" Francisco wasn't sure what to do next. He tugged nervously at his long blonde beard. "that's, uh… great. I suppose."

Scarlet and Karma shared a look. Communicating silently that, yes for the sake of survival they'll assume the conquistador knew what he was talking about but that priority number one would be getting the hell out of here as soon as possible with the idol.

Scarlett cleared her throat. "I second that buy it." Karma nodded in agreement. And they turned to Zack, who just shrugged.

"So now what?" Zack looked like he was about to have a panic attack and Montana put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

Montana was grinning, "Now I'll introduce you to my friend!" He picked his way around the some ancient looking wooded crates and barrels and pulled open yet another hidden door.

"Come on! He will be very glad to meet new people!"

"Ten bucks says it's a volley ball named Wilson." Scarlett muttered as she got up to follow Francisco into the dark hole. Montana shot her a disapproving look, which only fueled her anger towards him. She raised an eyebrow at his new prim attitude and smiled wickedly. "Problem professor?"

He sighed, almost sadly, but Scarlett ignored him. Where does he get off on judging her? He has no right to any opinion on her humor, or life, or… well _anything_!

As the filed through the tiny door she rushed forward and squeezed through next to Karma to try and avoid any fleeting contact with the hypocritical douche.

The group felt their way through a dark tunnel. Scarlett ad Karma kept a hand on one another's shoulders to keep track of the other while slowly working their way around twists and curves. The silence was absolute. At some points they could hear the grunts and shrieks of monkeys outside the tunnels walls.

Then all of a sudden the tunnel widened into a brightly lit cave. A large fire was burning in the center of the rock room, the smoke escaping from a small hole in the high roof.

"Guy?" Francisco called, looking around the room. More wooden crates lined the rough hewn walls. But stacked on top of these were more modern looking satchels and canteens, lengths of rope and even rifles. On the other side of the cave was open, looking over a long winding ridge of rock a bit in the distance. However that view was obscured by leafy creepers and ferns which grew up around the cave, concealing it from anyone on the outside.

Suddenly an arm appeared from the growth blocking the cave entrance. A young man pulled himself up into the cave and collapsed, eye closed and breathing heavily. He was tall and well-muscled and had the kind of rugged good looks that male models could really only achieve with the help of professional make-up artists and photo shop.

Scarlett took a moment to appreciate the gorgeous hunk of man meat which had appeared before her like a gift from God.

"Best ten bucks I ever lost." Karma dug a tiny elbow into her side, but Scarlett could tell she was fighting a laugh.

"Ah Guy, there you are. We have new peoples!"

Guy's eyes snapped open and he looked up at the four strangers gawking at him. A slow grin stretched across his face and he pushed himself slowly up. "Thank God, if I was seriously considering death by monkey to avoid listening to Francisco's "Cortez the imposter" story for the hundredth time." He had an Australian accent which added a rough sort of lilt to his words.

He extended a hand to be shook, "Nice to meet you names Guy Dangerous. I would stand but I'm a bit torn up at the moment." He nodded his head nonchalantly to the rapidly spreading blood stain on his leg.

Cortez sighed, "I told you not to bother with monkeys, Guy. I've tried for hundreds of years there's really no escaping this place and one day they'll catch you. It's too dangerous."

Guy grinned at him, "Danger is literally my last name. Besides it's just a scratch."

Scarlett decided not to listen to the part about no escape and stalked over to the man, laying prone on the floor and promptly ripped his pant leg open to about mid-thigh.

"Whoa, how about buying me dinner first?"

Scarlett smiled, "I would but seeing as you're practically bleeding out, we may have to skip the pleasantries." She winked before turning to Karma who was rummaging around in the little silk sack hanging on her side. She pulled out herbs and needle and thread to stitch up the massive gash in his calf. It looked like something had clawed him while he was running.

"Monkeys?" She asked,

"Monkeys."

"Treat him for rabies too." Karma nodded and went about sterilizing and packing the wound with the proper herbs. She had learned much during her time in China, no matter how hellish it had been.

Guy grunted in pain, then laughed, "If I die… I probably won't mind." Then he passed out.

Scarlett helped Karma finish up the wrapping then stood. "Put him by the fire." This she directed at the boys, and she monitored their handling of him, barking things like, "careful of the leg!" Or "Don't you dare drop his head _Professor._"

Montana however did drop his head, and nudged his limbs back to his side with his boot, as though the thought of touching the other man again was just too much to stomach.

Karma was rooting around in the piles of stuff and brought back a blanket to prop under his head.

"Ok Montoya, how do we get out?" Scarlett pinned the man with her favorite, _tell me or die _look.

Montoya just sighed, "If there were an escape do you really think I'd be here?"

Scarlett hadn't wanted to consider the possibility that all this magic meant no escape and still didn't she simply smiled a little feral, "There is _always _a way out of _everything_."

A strange look passed over the conquistadors face, but it passed to quickly for Scarlett to follow. She glanced at Karma whose eyes had narrowed a bit.

Francisco however had moved on and clapped his hands together, "So, who wants to eat?"

* * *

The group sat around eating very old… oat meal like mush, supplemented with whatever fruit Montoya and Guy found growing around the temple. Mainly bananas, and not very ripe bananas either.

Scarlett and Karma choked down their share but refused when Francisco offered them more.

"Oh don't worry about us running out! There seems to be an endless supply hidden all around the temple."

"Trust me Montoya," Scarlett smiled sweetly at him, "worry has nothing to do with it."

He hesitated then nodded jovially, "So you are a professor?" He continued speaking with Montana, "What is it that you profess?"

"Well, ancient history mostly, I also do a bit of archeology in my spare time. Searching for lost temples and recovering artifacts."

Scarlett snorted derisively at that. Montana ignored her.

"Occasionally I'll take a student along."

"That would be me." Zack cut in, "A student." The boy had been quiet for some time and now Scarlett examined him more closely. He had seemed very young to her before but now he could see he wasn't really a boy. He was young but more like college freshman young, build like a linebacker… or maybe a quarter back she really didn't care too much for football. He was actually around Karma's age, tanned skin from long practices in the sun, freckled face, longish brown hair. Cute really. As opposed to Montana who simply looked rakish, tanned and leanly muscled, his hair mussed, and several days growth on his chin. He still wore the hat.

The stupid leather hat which should have fallen apart after so many years but somehow still held itself together, sturdier than Scarlett had anticipated.

Montana caught her staring and raised an eyebrow, her first instinct was too blush and look away, pretend she hadn't been watching him. But instead she held her ground. Cocked her own eyebrow in response.

Eventually he broke eye contact. Zack was still talking about school. How he was there on scholarship for football but had found that he really enjoyed Professor Smith's classes, asked to accompany him on his trip, wound up here.

Story short the kid was _definitely _thinking of switching his major.

"Hey Francisco mind if I borrow a blanket or two? Think I'll pack it in for the night."

Montoya nodded, "But of course, get your sleep. You will be needing it."

Scarlett dug around through the crates, which apparently held nothing but the awful oat mix and pulled out a couple blankets. She made a place by the fire and looked over at Karma, expecting the younger girl to want to sleep with her. She just shook her head and stayed seated.

Scarlett shrugged, pretending not to be hurt and wrapped herself in the blankets to protect from the cold stone floor.

She surprised herself by falling asleep rather quickly.

* * *

Scarlett startled herself awake, or maybe it was just the aching from the cold stone floor. She pushed herself up groaning. Everyone was bundled up similarly to her around the fire, Karma had eventually joined her next to Guy who now had a blanket tucked around him.

Karma looked so different while she slept. You could see her youth then, the girl was only eighteen, maybe even seventeen, they were never sure. Her face was normally so guarded and calculating.

A movement towards the mouth of the cave caught her attention. She could see Montana's hat outlined by the moonlight. He was leaning against the wall, looking out across the strange, twisting paths.

Scarlett walks silently over and sits down next to him. He doesn't look at her. They sit silently for a moment, the dying flames make strange shadows which bounce around on the uneven walls, casting Montana's entire face in shadow. She rarely ever saw Montana's entire face, it was always at least partly cover by the wide brim of his hat.

That wasn't true. There had been a time, before the hat, when Scarlett saw his whole face quite often. She felt the old familiar ach, somewhere deep I her chest, like a rock was sitting on her heart.

"Can I ask you something?" Scarlett's voice was very composed, smooth and quiet, completely at odds with her inner turmoil.

Montana nodded, "Why do you still wear it?"

Montana was silent for a long time. Scarlett caught herself holding her breath and let it out slowly.

"You know why I wear it." Scarlett nodded, she knew. She knew it wasn't completely Montana's fault that they didn't work out. She knew that the hat reminded him of why he could never love her the way he had before, that when she had given it to him, it had been her good bye present. Bought that day in the crowded bazaar, in a country so far away it was like another world, the world where they had existed together, young and dangerous and in love.

The hat was the symbol of their fall from grace. Or Scarlett's anyway. Stolen along with some artifact she couldn't even remember. She had taken it for him because the sun had been so hot there. She had also taken a life. Something she swore they would never do.

That's when Montana saw the ugly side of the business they were in. That's when he had wanted to get out. And to take Scarlett with him. To marry her and go somewhere quiet. Somewhere _safe_.

But she couldn't do it. And so he left. Leaving her alone in the desert. He gave her the jewels. And she gave him the hat. And they abandoned whatever love they had felt for each other there in the scalding sand.

Scarlett felt that aching loss again right there in that godforsaken cave. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She wanted Montana to look at her. To realize how much she really does love him. To take her into his arms and tell her that it would be okay. They would make it out of this place and be together again.

But Montana didn't hold her. In fact he didn't even look at her. He simply stood up and walked away. Back to his place among the others, leaving Scarlett alone again. She watched him leave. She felt a strange symmetry with that day years ago. He looked the same to her, wearing the hat cocked slightly to the side. Even her tears tasted the same.

* * *

**Ooh poor Scarlett, I really wanted to let her just be happy with Montana but story's thrive on conflict. Maybe Guy'll cheer her up? We'll see! You may have picked up on this but Karma has a dark past as well. And what to do about this curse! So many plot points! So little time!**


End file.
